Music of the Night
by Raining Tear Drops4
Summary: She has heard the tales growing up but never actually believed them. There are no such things as vampires. But what’s a cop to do when bodies start appearing and crazies are calling in claiming its vampires? SerenaDarien
1. Summary

For over five hundred years he has been searching for her. She promised to come back to him just listen for the music. He has just about given up all hope of ever finding her until he hear the music calling to him ever so sweetly and so does she.

She has heard the tales growing up but never actually believed them. There are no such things as vampires. But what's a cop to do when bodies start appearing and crazies are calling in claiming its vampires?


	2. Prolouge

Here is a story that has been on my mind for a while wellI hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon...Yet.

* * *

The sirens of her squad car were the only thing that was keeping her awake at one in the morning. She got a call from her captain stating that a truck driver had pulled over to the side of the road and found a body. She didn't know the particulars but she was sure she was going to find out.

She took a sip of her scalding hot coffee and cursed. Once again she had put it in for too long in her rush to get out of the house.

She welcomed the feeling of it sliding down her throat it too offered her alertness and awareness that in fact she was not dreaming but this was her reality.

She was pretty sure that the driver probably just found some old deer carcass and was making a fuss over nothing. Dead bodies just didn't show up around here.

Until lately at least. Now everyday she was on call and up at all hours of the night investigating these mysterious happenings. She had even taken to wearing her uniform to be at night no matter how uncomfortable it was.

So far during all these happenings she had been called by three psychics claiming the end was near and about twenty crazies claiming it was vampires. For each she offered a phone number and an address for the local psychiatrist.

Vampires. Seriously, who believed there were actually blood sucking, out at night, run around vampires? Those were all just tales and such.

Even if the puncture wounds o the neck on each of the victims bodies were directed exactly on the main artery, that doesn't mean vampires did it. Any crazed person could do that with the right tools.

I mean come on vampires. Sure everyone has heard the tales. But if history proved to be correct, a guy called Lord Dracula was so mean, nasty and cruel that while he was alive, he killed people and drank their blood for fun. That story only developed further creating the figments called vampires right?

She saw the flares the trucker put out before she saw the truck. She pulled up right across the road and got out taking her crime scene kit, her gun and holstered it. She shut the door and remembered to get a flashlight. She grabbed it out of the glove compartment then slammed the door shut. The truck was parked about fifty feet from her squad car. She made her way over to it then called out, "Hello? Is anybody there?" Crickets stopped chirping as the figure stepped out from behind the truck.

"Oh thank God. I thought you might have….." The guy didn't even acknowledge her existence he wasn't even facing her. She let out a frustrated sigh and walked over to the guy. "Hello are you the guy that called? I'm Officer Serena Tsukino . Are you…..?" She had to look at her notebook. "Are you Ken Mason?"

The figure finally turned his attention to her assuming it was a he.

She shined her light at its face, but it lifted a wing…..no cape in front of its face. All this vampire talk was getting to her now she was imagining things in the dark. Then she lowered her flashlight to a more reasonable level. "Sorry. Are you Ken Mason?"

"No." It was definitely a man. The voice was too low to be a woman's.

"Sir you are on the grounds of a crime scene. Are you aware of that?"

"Do you hear it?" He said disregarding her question and looking around.

"Hear what?"

"The music."

"What music?" Then it became known t her she hadn't noticed it. A light soft song rising from nowhere. She felt her body start to slip into the penetrating music so she tried to block it out.

"If you are not Mr. Mason then who are you?"

"Darien Shields."

"Well Mr. Shields are you aware that you are present upon a…." The music grew a little in her ears she slipped slowly to the ground covering her ears in hopes of blocking the noise out.

But the sound seemed to be coming from within her and when she covered her ears it grew louder.

She uncovered her ears then realized she was shaking. He came up beside her and helped her up. "It can't be can it? I've searched for so long how will I know."

"What are you jabbering about?"

"Same name. Same long hair, blue eyes and beautiful figure." He closed his eyes lost in thought. His hands began roaming her sides touching her everywhere. "Serena." He whispered it so softly she almost didn't hear him.

"Yes." She said softly, the music in her head seemed to cease while she was in his arms.

He just kept talking. "She doesn't remember." He leaped back in anger then lifted his arms into the inky black night. He called out in frustration.

She heard a screech and then she turned her eyes back on him to see him bare his fangs and lower them to her neck. She screamed and turned to run and tripped and he caught her and once again began to lower his mouth to her neck once more.

She woke up sweating bullets, to the sound of her alarm clock telling her it was time for her to get up.

She sighed and said, "Just a dream." 'But everything seemed so real. She shook her head and whispered, "Just a dream." To herself.

* * *

Rewiew please. Like I said this story has been on my mind for a while but I wasn't about to start a new one before I finished 'Taking over me.'

Ja ne  
XOXOXO  
palikani


	3. Chapter one

I updated yay for me. I am on a roll I got three stories on and updated this one. You should be proud of me and I also updated my fictionpress story. Wow I got so much done well here is the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: This is the last time I am putting one of these on my story so listen up. I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON BUT I OWN THE STORY LINE OF THIS STORY. MUAHAHAH >chokes> >clears throat>HAH

Now on with the story.

* * *

She decided that tonight was a night for friends. She called Amy, Lita, Mina, and Raye to see if they wanted to go out tonight. They had all quickly agreed since she doesn't get out much while on the job but it was also a rare occasion when it was her doing the asking. 

She pulled up to the bar where they were to meet. It wasn't too shabby, but it was the only one in town. It was a bar where friends could kick back and enjoy each others company. In her town everyone knows everybody and everybody knows everyone's business.

It was a town where a twelve pack of beer and some lays original was a four course meal. Not to say the town was poor it just isn't the richest either. It was like most small towns are proud, tall and together on all things, through thick and thin.

There were only two hundred students in the whole district.

Every now and again there were 'bouts of vandalism and stealing. Nothing major until now at least.

She walked into the bar at a quarter 'til nine and the place was hopping and from what she could see people were having a grand 'ole time just throwing back beers and listening to the old fisherman tell stories of past trips through the bayou and such, each ending with the biggest or smallest catch of their lives.

She spotted her friends at the bar and walked over to them. They all stood and gave her a hug.

"You look great!" Exclaimed Amy.

"Yeah." Agreed Mina.

"I hope you are ready for a night of wild fun and excitement." Said Lita.

"Yeah." Piped in Raye. "Lets get extremely drunk and show this bar a real party."

She shifted into cop mode. "I hope your not driving home?"

"Party pooper, that's half the fun." Mina said.

"What have I told you about drinking and driving? Not only is it not safe for you but it is…"

"Isn't safe for others. Sere cut the cop act I rode the bus and we were only joking." Said Raye.

"And we could always get beer and take it to one of our houses." Suggested Lita.

"But the whole point of going out is not staying home." Said Mina in a fake whine.

"Whatever. I'm going to order a beer." Serena said walking to the bar.

She walked up to the bar and looked for the tender. He was leaning comfortably against the bar wiping out a glass with a towel draped across his shoulder talking to a customer. He was quite cute. He was wearing a button up dress shirt that was a black color. A pair of khaki's, his shirt was untucked and his ebony hair a mess. He also had a little shade of stubble across his chin. All in all she thought he looked sexy.

"Excuse me." She said trying to get his attention.

He gave her a hand that said 'I'll be there in a minute.'

While she waited she turned away from the bar. Her friends were out on the dance floor making complete fools of themselves.

The alcohol was beginning to take affect in them already. Mina was trying to do something similar to the sprinkler, Raye was dancing erotically with some one night stand, Lita was talking with Amy and Mina was trying to get them to dance with her.

A light tap on her shoulder got her attention. She turned to see the bar tender waiting.

"What can I get you?"

"A beer thanks." 'He looks familiar.'

"Here you are. "She turned and went to grab her beer when her hand touched his and it clicked.

"Darien?"

"Yeah." He looked a little confused. "Do I know you?" Of course he knew her.

"I'm sorry. It must have been a mistake." She got a flashback of her dream and downed her beer in one gulp. "Another please."

"You might want to drink a little slower. Don't want you driving home drunk."

"Don't worry I'm a cop. I would have to arrest myself." 'Why in the heck am I flirting with a guy who has the same name and reminds me of the guy who haunts my nightmares and my dreams?'

Her thought were never to be answered because Mina came over and tried to pull her out on the dance floor.

"Dance with me." She pleaded.

"You know I can't dance."

"So what maybe we could ask the sexy bar tender to help seems you two were pretty cozy."

"No."

Mina then began to give her the pout. "Fine." She gave up.

Mina gave a hoot and pulled her out farther.

They danced for a while and then Mina asked. "So do you know the bar tender?"

"Nope."

"Mind if I move in on his friend? He's kind of sexy."

"Which one?"

"The blonde one."

"Why would I care?"

"Just making sure." She then left her and walked up to the man. 'Go get 'em girl.'

Serena decided not to dance any longer. She needed air her brain was a little fuzzy from lack of sleep. No doubt booze wouldn't help.

* * *

She was never nervous about asking a guy out so why was she this time. 

"Hey."

"Hey." He replied back.

She looked for the bar tender but to no avail he was gone. "Where's your friend the tender?"

"I don't know. Is there something I can get you?" He hopped over behind the bar and leaned against it to talk to her.

"Um, how about something you like."

"Well I always like a good Glenlivet."

"Sounds good to me." He poured her a glass and set the bottle down on the counter. "Just add it to my tab. Mina Aino.(I think that is her last name. I can't remember call it old age even though I am only in high school, heh)" She leaned over the bar exposing a little of her cleavage as she pointed to her name in a small tab booklet.

He gulped and she smirked knowing that her job was already taking affect.

"So my name is Mina, what's yours?"

"Andrew."

"Andrew." She repeated. "Sexy. So Andrew what do you do when your not filling in for the usual tender?"

"Well I run the diner in town."

"Oh yeah I have always wondered who was the owner."

"Well now you know."

"So now I do." She smiled at him. "Do you dance?"

"A little."

"Wanna show me some of your moves?"

"If you insist." He hopped back onto the other side of the bar and offered her his arm. She took it smiling and led him out onto the floor.

* * *

She walked out the door and felt the cool air caress her face. She sat down on a picnic table and wished she had a beer. She then felt a presence behind her and she turned to see who it was. 

It was the bar tender in all his sexiness and glory carrying a couple of beers and the towel still on his shoulder.

He walked over and sat down next to her offering her the beer. "Do you read minds or was this coincidence?" She took the beer and drank a bit.

He looked at her confused for a moment then said, "I have no clue what you are talking about."

"I was just thinking I would like a beer and here you are carrying what I wanted."

He sat there for about five minutes thinking then said, "Coincidence."

"Huh?"

"You asked whether I was a mind reader or not and seeing as I just tried to read your mind I am not."

She laughed at him then smiled. "So do you always charm the girls?"

"No only you." He whispered so that she couldn't hear.

"The sky sure is beautiful tonight." She said looking at the sky in thought.

"Yes, yes you are." He said not taking his eyes off her.

"Huh?" She said looking at him. "I think it might be the booze but……nah never mind."

He just smiled and lay back on the picnic table. "Are you always this talkative or is it just because of me."

"I am so not going to answer that. Don't you think it the least bit rude to ask a customer questions that are arrogant?"

"Arrogant, I was only making a statement."

"A statement that isn't true." She said under her breath.

He smirked. "Then explain to me why you are talkative I don't remember ever hearing you talk this much except when you are with me."

"What do you mean whenever I am with you? I just met you."

"I think not. You seriously don't remember me."

"No." She looked closer at him. "But you remind me of my dream monster."

He chuckled. "Dream monster?"

"Don't let the boys down at the office know. They would make fun of me for the rest of my career."

"Go on."

"Well every night for the past who knows how long this guy is in my dream and each time I think it is real. The cases are different but it is always the same guy. He is a….. You promise not to laugh?"

"Cross my heart."

"She turned away. "Your going to laugh I know it. But anyways, He is a vampire and he always talks to me asking if I remember and I always hear this music and it is always at night. He gets angry when I say I don't remember and tries to bite my neck. Weird I know but thank you for not laughing."

"No problem at all." He took a drink of his beer. "So what does this vampire look like?"

She turned back to face him. "Like you. Same name." She reached out and ran her fingers along his jaw murmuring. "Same jaw structure." She then traced his eyebrow with a finger. "Same eyes." She then ran her hand through his hair. "Same short black hair." By now he was leaning into her touch. He felt his canines come alive to each of her sensual touches.

She stopped and then he looked into her eyes. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were him come alive." She turned her gaze away.

"Maybe there is a reason you are seeing me in your dreams."

"Maybe." She turned it back on him. "Well," She said getting up off the bench. "I better go g my friends before they become too drunk to even get on the bus. Bye" She began walking back to the building.

"When will I see you again?"

She turned and raised an eyebrow to his question. "I don't know. Why don't you give me a call sometime and if I'm not too busy maybe something could happen." She walked back to him pulling a pen out of her purse. "May I?" She asked pointing to him hand.

"By all means." He offered his hand.

She took his hand in hers and turned back toward the bar so that the back of her body was facing his front and she was only two inches away. He could have groaned at their closeness but didn't. Her smell was amplifying his senses and she was the last person who needed to know. At least not until later. He waited as the pen glided over his skin. He savored her touch and when she pulled away he turned her back to him and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Until we meet again."

"Until we meet again." She agreed giving him a kiss on his cheek too.

He would forever feel the lingering touch of her lips on his cheek and wish for more.

He could only watch her retreating form go back into the bar and walk into it himself.

She found Lita passed out on the bar, Raye drinking yet another beer, and Ami mumbling incoherent words while in her drunk. They were all watching something out on the dance floor. She turned and looked to where they were looking. Mina was all but screwing some guy on the dance floor. 'So she got with blondie after all' Seeing that her friends were basically incapable of moving on their own accord she too them one by one to her car and strapped them in saving Mina for last since she would be the hardest.

She walked up to the couple while the was a slow song on. "Mina it's time to go honey."

"I don't wanna go." She said slurring her words together.

"I could take her home."

"No offense but I hardly know you she hardly knows you and I'm a cop. I don't want to deal wit another rape in the morning on top of whatever else the day will throw at me tomorrow. She goes home with me." Blondie stepped back and offered her arm to me. I took it around my shoulder and hobbled the drunk Mina out the door.

"I think I love him." She said slurring again

"No you don't. You're just too drunk to know the difference.

"Am not." She fought.

"Whatever Mina. In the car you go."

She set her down then pushed her legs into the car and shut the door.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Well review and I probably wont be updating for a while any of my stories except 'For the Last Time' I will be gone for the rest of this month of June so too bad. So nyah>sticks tongue out at readers>

Ja ne  
XOXOXO  
palikani


	4. Chapter two

I am aware that a lot of you never read the top notes. I think you should consider reading the top one of mine from now on because I always post the utmost important information here and aometimes at the bottom but mostly up here.

I have started to post maybe three weeks ago something I call AUTHOR OF THE WEEK. I think you should check it out. I am not going to put the name of the person who has accumulated that title because by the time half the people read this she will have been past.

Important note at the bottom.

* * *

She couldn't sleep that night. The image of Darien kept popping up in her head at the most inappropriate times. It was one in the morning and her brain had a slight buzz too it. She decided the only way to sleep was to get herself drunk. But not enough it was illegal. Just enough that it counter acted as a sleeping pill. She could deal with the consequences in the morning as long as she fell into a peaceful slumber tonight even with Ami, Lita, Raye, and Mina asleep in the living room, everything was quiet.

She walked into the kitchen to get another beer. She went back into her room and out onto her balcony that overlooked Tokyo from her twelfth story flat.

She leaned comfortable against the rail with her beer in one hand and rubbed her eyes. An image of Darien smiling popped into her head. She was okay with it until she saw the fangs.

A shiver went up her spine. She felt like she was being watched. She looked to the building across the road and searched the windows for someone still up or something out of the ordinary when she looked up to the roof. She thought she saw eyes, she blinked and rubbed her eyes a few times and looked again. Nothing. She shrugged and blamed it on her drunk. Sighing she turned away and decided to try to sleep.

* * *

He watched her exit the doors onto a balcony from what he assumed to be her apartment. He figured she would have gone to bed by now.

He fiddled with something in his hands and waited for her to go in. When suddenly she looked straight at him. She shook her head and took a swig of the beer in her right hand and went back inside.

He fought with himself to go to her balcony and watch her get ready for bed like he used to. But he waited an hour on top of the building he was perched then went to the balcony on the twelfth floor.

It was unlocked. He looked through the pate of glass to her body resting on the bed. The moonlight gave her an ethereal glow. The covers had been thrown off her body to reveal her in a white pair of shorts and a black tank top with the word 'HeartBreaker' on it. He almost laughed.

He did what he came to do. He laid his gift on her pillow and kissed her soft pink lips. All the heated passion that had welled up in all his years of waiting exploded in that one kiss.

He used all his strength to pull away from her. He walked to the balcony doors and turned to look at her one last time for the night.

Then he left as quietly as he had come.

* * *

_This dream was different. She was walking through a rose garden in her pajamas. There were all kinds of beautiful roses surrounding her as she walked. As she walked she came upon one rose in particular that caught her eye and held it. The blood red of it called to her. Beckoning to her like a lost lover. She reached out to touch it. Her fingers clasped around it and she pulled it away fiercely. She had pricked her fingers on one of its many thorns. _

_No matter how pretty the rose there are always a few thorns._

_She was about to put it into her mouth to suck off the blood when out of nowhere a hand reached out and took it from her._

_She felt a soft wetness enclose her finger. She turned to see Darien sucking on her finger, lightly probing it with his tongue licking off the blood._

_She in turn pulled her finger off his lips and he pulled her flush against him._

_This time when he growled lightly at her and showed his fangs, she bared hers in return. He kissed her and the kiss turned into a war of tongues and teeth._

_The dream felt more like a memory than a dream at all._

_He stopped and picked a rose from behind her. When she inspected it, it was the same one she had just tried to pick._

_He tried to place a chaste kiss on her but he found it too hard to resist and kissed her with welled up passion that had built up over the years._

_The kiss was gentle and loving. Then he pulled away from her and walked away from her stopping to look back at her. Then her left the rose garden leaving her alone.

* * *

_

She woke up to her surprise clear headed. Like everything from last night was all apart of her dream.

She got up and walked into the bathroom connected to her room.

She took a shower and fifteen minutes later was walking out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel when she looked to her bed and laying on her pillow was all the proof she needed.

* * *

Short, yes. Cliffhanger, yes. Another chapter today, No. (Insert maniacle laughter here.) 

**IMPORTANT NOTES**

Like I said at the top a lot of you never read the opening Author's note. I think this time you should make an exception and go back to the top and read it. I always leave the most important information I have up there.

Next and utmostly important. I am not getting very many reviews and as a writer I believe I have failed you. I strive to deliver stories of high quaility. When I don't get reviews I feel like my stories are mediocre. You don't even have to leave a review you can e-mail me. I just figurereviewing is easier and less hassle.I just want to know that my stories are being appriciated and read. I am aware that there are 'hitcounters' on the stories now but it isn't the same as knowing someone is reading your story than if they leave a review or e-mail.

And again due to recent happenings I want you to know if you don't like a story: don't leave a review telling the author that thier story 'sucks' or should be taken off. Just because you may not like it doesn't mean other people do not either. If it happens to me, I will not punish the ones who do like the storyfor someones opinion. I take flames lightly and I don't acknoweledge them. Basically you can't critiize someone's work of art if you yourself have not ever tried to write a story of your own. So until you do BUG OFF AND LEAVE US WRITERS ALONE!

Well leave a review...please.

_Ja ne  
XOXOXO  
palikani_


	5. Chapter three

She picked it up and twirled it in her fingers for the thousandth time today. She had wondered where it was from. It had been as if conjured from her erratic dream.

What was with her having fangs? After finding the same rose from her dream lying innocently on her white feather pillow, she immediately jumped from her stupor to check the mirror if she had fangs.

That part of the dream was fabled.

She was still wondering about Darien. Why all of the sudden was he showing up in her dreams and her life? Barely even knowing this man had its limitations. But the mystery of it all called to her in unknown ways she would get to know him and find out more about him.

A knock on her office door broke her from her thoughts. She hurriedly scrambles to get a pen in hand and was making it look as though she was working on the papers that she had abandoned long ago.

"Come in." She said rather hurriedly.

She watched as her boss stepped in. "Another one just came in."

"Shit," Was all she could say. She tossed her pen onto the desk and snatched her coat off the rack from behind her desk, "Where?"

"South out of town, in a small tavern down there. Some say saw a strange man there that night. I have Toby there taking statements right now."

She attached her gun to her holster and snatched the notepad he was handing her. Written down was the address of the bar. She swung the door open wide and felt a cool light rain caress her face, her hair was blowing on the wind. She slid into her car and slammed the door shut.

She pulled easily onto the road since there wasn't a whole lot of traffic. Most of the cars she passed, she figured were on their way home to their families. She glanced again at the address and turned west onto a side street. She sped up and tried not to think about how slick the road was. As she passed the last car on this road that led out to the country area she flicked annoyed at her switch and turned her brights on. She sighed and rested her elbow on the door and her head on her hand. She didn't even see the person as it ran hurriedly across the road. Slamming on her brakes her car hydroplaned forward and the tail end tried to surpass the right side of her front end. Scrambling frantically to gain control she turned the front wheels to the right hoping to stop the wild spin.

When the car finally came to a stop she looked out her rearview mirror and could see the steam where her tires had skidded rising off the road. The person had disappeared and was no where in sight.

She slumped in her seat resting her head on the steering wheel. She tried to suppress the scream that rose out of her throat when she turned her head to her window and saw someone standing there looking frightened. She rolled it down about half and inch.

"Can I help you?"

The person never answered her but looked frantically around as if they were being pursued. Then without even answering they made a strangled sound and ran in the direction of the woods. She watched as something swooped down and knocked the person off their feet.

"Shit." She scrambled out of her car and grabbed her gun from the holster. She ran in the direction the person was going after it scrambled to its feet unsteadily. Then it tripped and didn't get back up. She ran up to its side and flipped them over. It was just a young man. She hurriedly felt for a pulse. It was almost faint but it was there.

She heard a gurgling noise and realized the young man was trying to speak. She placed her head close to his mouth and could faintly make out his words. But one was most prominent. _Run._ She heard a crunch of leaves to her left and sat bolt up. Cocking her gun she aimed.

"Who's there?"

She heard a sound to her right and swiftly pointed the gun over there. She realized whatever it was _it _was playing with her. She heard a laugh behind her and turned. She never even knew when _it_ hit her.

⋆⋆⋆

I know you all probably hate me right now. I am terribly sorry. I had a major case of writers block.

I tried to make a longer chapter but I just had to end it here. I know this isn't a whole lot after such a long reprieve but I think I am getting back into this story. Maybe you can expect more updates more often.

_XOXOXO_

_Ja ne,_

_Raining Tear Drops_


	6. Chapter four

Well I decided to update as I have finally finished this chapter out of having it almost complete in three days.

Well enjoy._

* * *

_

_The dimly lit office felt comfy to her. She was waiting and knew he would arrive soon. Almost innately she began to fiddle with her hair wondering if he would like the way it was done or if she should have gone for the more sophisticated look and worn it up. Well it was too late now. She heard his steps coming down the hall over the sounds of the music in the bar and the thunder outside. It would be raining soon. They seemed to be sober. So she knew her lover had not been drinking yet. Normally she would meet him somewhere else. But he had insisted on the office of a bar outside of town. He gave her instructions to dress as if just getting off work and coming for a drink. She lived to please him and waited patiently as he had said._

_She turned to face the door as a thin line of light made its way into the room, gradually getting bigger. She restrained herself so as not to go to him until the door was fully closed. _

_When he turned after clicking the lock into place she stood and watched his easy grin come into place. And she knew it was all right to approach him. She walked to him and he placed his hand on her cheek. She turned her head in his hand and kissed his palm. He pulled her closer into his embrace and kissed her. She always melted at his touch. He brought out things in her that no other man had ever offered her. It was luck they had found each other. She felt his hands push back her jacket and she let it fall to the floor. She pushed it aside with her foot and worked on the buttons of his dress shirt careful because he would not like if it were to be ruined. She pushed it to the sides and took his chest in her hands. It was slim but expanded and made her feel safe while she was in his arms. She felt the muscles quiver beneath her finger tips. She pulled away as he removed her shirt over her head and she took the rest of her clothes off letting them fall to the floor before pushing them away. _

_She felt as he pushed her away and for a moment she was confused. Then she watched him unzip his pants and sit in the chair she had currently occupied. They only did this when he was feeling particularly horny. _

_Slowly and rhythmically she began to dance. Touching herself all over stopping in particularly pleasurable place to extract moans to arouse him further. She watched as he took hold of himself and pumped to her sways. It was always bliss to watch him pleasure himself. Soon she walked over to him and dropped to her knees adding her hands to him already moving ones. He threw his head back and groaned deeply. Releasing his hands and clenching onto the bottom of the chair. Then she decided naughtily to do something she had never done with any man before. She added her mouth. First sucking gently then as ruthlessly as her hands. She felt him squirm beneath her prowess. _

_"Oh baby...oh baby…," He moaned to her appeal. She felt her need growing with and aptitude greater than her proficiency. She felt him squirt into her mouth and she fought the urge to throw up but moved to the garbage side next to the desk and spat it out. He watched her as she moved to come back to him. His eyes darkened with lust and he held out his arms to her beckoning her to him. She straddled him and guided him to her. Then settled down onto him and threw her head back with the pleasure. She pulled him to her chest and ran her fingers through his hair. He was rubbing in between her breasts and squeezing tightly on her ass encouraging her to move. He was grunting and she was moaning. They lasted about thirty seconds. _

_He moved her off. He walked behind the desk and pulled out a bag he had placed there earlier. He pulled out a vibrator and two pairs of hand cuffs. _

_"So you want it rough tonight," she said slyly._

_"Why don't you go over to the desk," he said darkly. She did as he asked and stopped directly in front of it. He walked over to her and took her hands in his. She let him pull her so she was flush against the top of the desk. He cuffed both her arms to the side drawers and secured them into place. She watched in awe as his eyes turned almost black. They shone with such electricity and power she couldn't suppress the shudder that racked her body. She followed him with her eyes as he crossed around the desk and used his knees to force her legs to give away her weight and she lie flat against the desk. She moaned as she felt the vibrator slide inside her and arched her back against the gravity of her situation. _

_They had never done this before. She felt the vibrator inside her come to life and could already feel a sweat forming on her brow. He entered himself into her rear and thrust forcefully. She felt him hunched over her back giving her double the pleasure and something the vibrator alone would never give her. _

_She heard him growl into her ear and the possessiveness of it had her astounded. Unable to move her arms she was helpless to the obsession that was currently and literally fucking her brains out. It felt so** good**. No words could describe the sensations running through her body. Already the pressure in her stomach was becoming unbearable. She felt him come to rest completely on her body and felt a little prick on her neck. A new sensation ran through her body and had her screaming from pleasure. She started to feel light headed. Her vision was fading in and out and he wasn't stopping. He just kept going long and hard. She tried to cry out but she had no control over her body. She was completely surrendered to his power. She felt powerless to his supremacy. Her mind was muddled and it was becoming less fun by the moment. She only groaned as her world fell to darkness. Never to see light again. _

⋆⋆⋆

She moaned when she finally aroused to consciousness. The light was painful and bitter to her eyes. The sun felt hot and burning to her flesh. As if someone had taken a hot iron to her body.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered a gurgling noise to her right. She moaned with the effort it took to sit up. She almost fell back from the dizziness that over took her. She didn't recognize where she was. Looking around she saw a man crouched his back facing her and red droplets of something falling from the front of him. He looked to be clutching his arm. He was hurt.

Slowly she stood and clutched her head. She felt like she had a serious hangover.

She walked cautiously to the crouched figure and stepped slowly so as not to frighten him. "Sir? Are you…" She screamed as he turned toward her voice. It screamed mimicking her and she backed away from his hazard appearance and tripped over a root falling sprawled onto the ground. His eyes were pitch black and he had blood streaming from his mouth. In his hands he clutched what seemed to be a dead rodent. He was making a face at her and baring his teeth. As if saying this one is mine. It didn't seem to be human and was looking at her just a curiously as she was at it.

She shivered despite the fact that she felt like she was on fire. It stood to its full length and moved a full circle around her faster than she cared to try t keep up with and came to a stop the previous rodent thrown on the ground some few feet away, it had a new one clutched between it's fore finger and middle finger. It looked her straight in the eye and she heard a tiny little crack. The rodent's head now lay on the floor of the forest. She watched as it tilted its head back slowly and tipped the body over its mouth splaying the blood over its teeth and mouth where it dribbled down its chin and onto the front of the shirt it was wearing.

She was disgusted by this and when it spoke its voice had a harshness to it that made her cringe.

"If you want to survive you must feed."

"I am not hungry," she stumbled quickly.

"Suit yourself. The sun will be down soon and it will be easier on your eyes and body."

_How does it know what I am feeling? _"Who..who are you?"

It laughed a crude little laugh. "Who I am is not important but what I am that tells all."

"I think I have the general idea," she muttered to herself.

"It's hard, is it not? To try to recover something lost so long ago." His eyes were turning a more normal color. They were almost brown. She immediately recognized him as the man from last night.

"What happened to me?"

"You were brought back."

"What do you mean brought back?"

"To what you once were."

This guy was full of riddles. She watched in awe as his sharp features returned to what they had once been. "I still would like to know who you are."

"I am a soldier of the king's army sent to lure you into captivity. He has been waiting for so long."

"What army? What King because as a member of the police force I am sure that I would know of this…Maybe an underground operation…" She trailed off and was brought from her reverie by his laugh. It was melodic and pure not gruff at all like his laugh earlier.

"Do you laugh at me?" She said with more authority than she possessed and he immediately straightened.

"No ma'am," He said this with a more stoic tone.

"Then I demand to know what the heck you are talking about."

He got a glint in his eye. "I would be going against orders m'lady, but please allow me to escort you back to the castle." She looked as if to say no, but he interjected. "If you say no I will be made to take you back by force. By saying yes it makes it a whole lot easier on your part." He smiled which looked out of place with him and his shirt covered in blood.

She sort of nodded. "Good we leave in the morrow but first I go clean up."

He disappeared into the woods for a while and by the time he returned her stomach was growling in hunger. She had not eaten in the past day or so.

"Is there anything I can do to make the night more comfortable?"

She raised her eyebrows. "I take that as a no, but alas it was a gentlemanly request. Don't think the boss would take too kindly of me hitting on his woman."

"His woman?"

"Yes seeing as he has claimed you and all."

"What do you mean claimed me?"

He never thought his boss could be so stupid and misleading at the same time. "I will leave that for him to explain."

"Well I can officially put my mind to rest that I now know it is a man and not a woman that has 'claimed' me so to speak."

"G'night m'lady."

"Good night… what is your name?"

"William."

She settled down and rested against the tree. So her current captors name was William. She thought about running away but she wouldn't get far and with out a doubt they would eventually find her. So it was better to face it head on. She moved to get more comfortable, at least in the morning.

* * *

Well leave a review telling me how much you hate me because i can never seem to consistently update.

_Ja ne  
XOXOXO,  
Raining Tear Drops_


End file.
